Slayer Master
Slayer Masters are eight non-player characters who give players Slayer assignments. The Slayer Masters differ in the difficulty and number of monsters they assign, as well as the number of Slayer reward points they offer. All Slayer Masters also sell useful items, listed at Slayer equipment. Catolax is not listed below, as he is deceased. After Smoking Kills is completed, the completion of tasks starting after the fourth completed in a row will grant double Slayer reward points, excluding tasks assigned by Turael or Spria. If the quest has not been completed, the amount of points received will be half, rounded down. This article assumes Smoking Kills has been completed. Turael/Spria Turael, and his daughter and replacement, Spria, are the easiest Slayer Masters. They have no minimum combat or Slayer level requirements before players may receive assignments. They are located west of the tree patch in Taverley. The quickest ways to reach them are to use: * Use Home Teleport to the Lodestone in Taverley and run east. * A Games necklace to teleport to the Burthorpe Troll Invasion and run south. If a player receives an assignment they do not wish to do, both Turael and Spria may give an easier assignment if the player talks to them. This always works if the assignment is for a creature that isn't assigned by them, and will also work if the player is on a special Slayer challenge. Normally, Turael and Spria will not reassign a task if they can assign that creature themselves. For example, if Duradel assigned a player Desert lizards, then Turael/Spria may not change the task, as they too assign Desert lizards. However, if the number of creatures to be slain is far greater than what he would assign, it is possible that he will change the task. For example, if Duradel assigned 140+ Kalphites, then Turael/Spria will change this, as they would not assign that many to kill. In this case, Turael/Spria will give a new assignment, a new creature to slay or fewer of the same creature - its an entirely new drawing so you can receive the same monster. Note that it is impossible for a player to get Turael/Spria to reassign a task that they gave out. Slayer points Completion of a task assigned by Turael/Spria will not grant any slayer points, in fact, if it was a task replacing one from another master: it will reset all the tasks you did before. So, if you're on the 48th task and take a replacement one from Turael/Spria, all progress will be reset to 0. Co-op points Completion of a Social Slayer task assigned by Turael/Spria grants: * 1 co-op point Mazchna Mazchna, and his replacement, Achtryn, are the second easiest Slayer Masters. The minimum combat level requirement to be assigned tasks from them is 20. They are located northeast of Canifis. The fastest ways to reach him are to use: * The Lodestone Network, arriving in Canifis right near them. * Fairy ring code , arriving west of Canifis. * Using a Kharyrll portal from your POH. Slayer points Completion of a task assigned by Mazchna or Achtryn grants: * 2 slayer points per normal task * 5 for every 10th * 15 for every 50th This means that if using them over the long term, an average of 2.5 points will be granted per task. Co-op points Completion of a Social Slayer task assigned by Mazchna grants: * 2 co-op points Vannaka Vannaka is a medium Slayer Master. The minimum combat level requirement to be assigned tasks from Vannaka is 40. He is located in the Edgeville Dungeon, east of the Wilderness gate. The fastest ways to reach him are to use: * Home Teleport to Edgeville lodestone, arriving north-west of the dungeon entrance. * Fairy ring code , arriving east of Edgeville. * An Amulet of glory teleport to Edgeville, north of the dungeon entrance. Slayer points Completion of a task assigned by Vannaka grants: * 4 slayer points per normal task * 20 for every 10th * 60 for every 50th This means that if using Vannaka over the long term, an average of 6.4 points will be granted per task. Co-op points Completion of a Social Slayer task assigned by Vannaka grants: *3 co-op points Chaeldar Chaeldar is a hard Slayer Master. To be assigned monsters from her, you must have completed Lost City and have a minimum combat level of 75. She is located in Zanaris. The fastest way to reach her is to use a Fairy Ring to go to Zanaris. Otherwise, one can reach her by entering the shed in the Lumbridge Swamp whilst wielding a Dramen staff or Lunar staff. Slayer points Completion of a task assigned by Chaeldar grants: * 10 slayer points per normal task * 50 for every 10th * 150 for every 50th This means that if using Chaeldar over the long term, an average of 16 points will be granted per task. Co-op points Completion of a Social Slayer task assigned by Chaeldar grants: * 4 co-op points Sumona Sumona is a harder Slayer Master, usually assigning similar monsters as Duradel but fewer of them. She was added on 5 June 2008 as the central figure behind the Smoking Kills quest. To be assigned tasks by her, players must have completed the quest. To qualify for the quest and thus use Sumona as a slayer master, players must have a combat level of at least 90, a Slayer level of at least 35 and have completed Smoking Kills. She is located in a house in central Pollnivneach. The fastest ways to reach her are to use: * A Slayer ring teleport to Pollnivneach. * Having your Player-owned house in Pollnivneach and using the Teleport to House spell, and walking from there. * Teleporting with a Desert amulet to Nardah and running west across the bridge and north to Pollnivneach. Slayer points Completion of a task assigned by Sumona grants: * 12 slayer points per normal task * 60 for every 10th * 180 for every 50th This means that if using Sumona over the long term, an average of 19.2 points will be granted per task. Co-op points Completion of a Social Slayer task assigned by Sumona grants: * 5 co-op points Duradel/Lapalok Duradel and his replacement, Lapalok, are the third hardest Slayer Masters. To be assigned tasks from Duradel or Lapalok, players must have a Slayer level of at least 50, and a combat level of at least 100. Also, to be able to enter Shilo Village, where Duradel and Lapalok live, players must have completed the Shilo Village quest. They are located on the platform bridging the river at the fishing shop in Shilo Village. Although Duradel and Lapalok are usually north of the river (or sometimes on the bridge), they cannot be accessed from north of the river. Instead, enter the fishing shop south of the river, climb the ladder there, and cross the bridge to get to them. The fastest ways to reach Shilo Village are to use: * Karamja gloves 3 to teleport to the underground gem mine in Shilo Village. * The Shilo Village cart system to Shilo Village from the north end of Brimhaven. * Fairy ring code , arriving west of Shilo Village. Slayer points Completion of a task assigned by Duradel/Lapalok grants: *15 slayer points per normal task *75 for every 10th *225 for every 50th This means that if using them over the long term, an average of 24 points will be granted per task. Co-op points Completion of a Social Slayer task assigned by Duradel/Lapalok grants: *6 co-op points Kuradal Kuradal, Duradel's daughter, is the second hardest Slayer Master. To be assigned tasks from her, players must have a Slayer level of at least 75, and a combat level of at least 110. She can be found in the Ancient Cavern past the Brutal green dragons and up the stairs that lead to the Dragon Forge. There are some easy ways to reach her: * Using a charge of the Ferocious ring, which teleports the player directly to Kuradal. * Using the Fairy Ring code . Before it can be used, however, the player must repair the Fairy Ring from inside the Caverns, using 5 bittercap mushrooms and a spade (Requires completion of the quest A Fairy Tale II). This will activate the ring and allow normal transportation to and from Zanaris. * Entering the Ancient Caverns by jumping the whirlpool off the jetty that is on the northern shore of the Baxtorian Falls lake. Slayer points Completion of a task assigned by Kuradal grants: * 18 slayer points per normal task * 90 for every 10th * 270 for every 50th This means that if using Kuradal over the long term, an average of 28.8 points will be granted per task. Co-op points Completion of a Social Slayer task assigned by Kuradal grants: * 7 co-op points Morvran Morvran Iorwerth is the highest level slayer master, giving even harder tasks than Kuradal. He is the host of a Slayer D&D inside Prifddinas. Completion of Plague's End, a grandmaster quest, is required to receive tasks from him. These tasks consist of various popularly killed monsters assigned by Kuradal. To be assigned monsters from Morvran, players must have a Slayer level of at least 85, and a combat level of at least 120. He can be found slightly south-west of the Prifddinas lodestone. Morvran has a special challenge where he asks the player to kill "so called 'famous' monsters". "The beasts in question are Falador's giant mole, the Kalphite Queen, the King and Queen Black Dragons, the three Dagannoth Kings, the four God Wars Dungeon generals and, finally, Araxxor". If successful in killing these bosses, you will be granted 50,000 slayer experience along with 45 reward points. Slayer points Completion of a task assigned by Morvran grants: * 20 slayer points per normal task * 100 for every 10th * 300 for every 50th This means that if using Morvran over the long term, an average of 32 points will be granted per task. Co-op points Completion of a Social Slayer task assigned by Morvan grants: * 8 co-op points fi:Slayer Master Category:Slayer